This invention concerns workers' gloves, and especially gloves used by ropers, for roping cattle.
Ropers' gloves need to be fairly heavy, to protect the hands. Many available gloves are heavy, thick and protective, but they are accordingly stiff at the knuckles and wrist, therefore not providing sufficient flexibility for the roper comfortably and efficiently to handle a rope during roping operations.
Ropers' gloves have included knit construction, typically made with the same construction from the tip of the fingers to the end of the palm, where a rib construction usually begins for the cuff that surrounds the wrist. This construction produces a glove that is not sufficiently flexible at the knuckles and other joints of the hand.
There is a need for a roper's glove that adequately protects the hands while allowing sufficient flexibility and comfort at the joints or for full and easy range of motion.